Private Thoughts
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Sabrina's thoughts on Zelda's romantic feelings towards Willard Kraft. Season Three's epsiode Silent Movie.


**Episode: **_Silent Movie_

**Season: **_Three_

**ONE SHOT**

Why Mr. Kraft? That's all I truly want to know. Why my mortal enemy? I mean if she had to fall for a teacher at my school than I wish she would have fallen for Mr. Pool. He's into science and math just as she is. Mr. Pool would be a much better step uncle and more pleasant to see day in and day out. But no she had to fall for Mr. Willard Kraft the thorn in my side.

What have I done to deserve this? I haven't really done anything so terrible that would subject me to Willard Kraft for the rest of my life now have I? I mean so I'm selfish at times and impatient; but that comes with being a teenager. I'll outgrow my flaws and become a better woman … person because of it. That's the way life works.

First Kraft fell for Aunt Hilda, but I didn't have to worry none because she didn't return his feelings. Granted I tried to egg it on in the beginning; in hopes that the more time he spent with Aunt Hilda; the more nice he will be too Harvey, Valerie and me. Boy was I wrong. Way wrong. He was just as mean as always. But than I used the aging spell on him and turned him into a teenager. I wish I didn't blow that by putting it in his tea. I should have used it in some of his food. Than I could have just allowed the spell to continue and he would have been much nicer to everyone because he would finally understand teenagers.

Than at the Valentine day dance Aunt Hilda asked Cupid to help Aunt Zelda get some romance; at least for one night. But stupid Cupid had hit Aunt Zelda _and _Mr. Kraft. I think that's when Aunt Zelda started getting romantic feelings for him. Because after the spell ended she no longer was able to see Mr. Kraft as she used to. She forgot all his flaws. But I wasn't worried because Mr. Kraft still was trying to woo Aunt Hilda.

I should have worried more. I should have seen the signs and found a spell to reverse Cupid's spell and protect my aunt. But I was caught up in my own teenage drama to pay any attention. Now look where I am tonight. Aunt Zelda is just waiting for Willard Kraft to propose marriage to her.

When she first told Aunt Hilda that she had developed feelings for Kraft; Aunt Hilda got all jealous and saying that Kraft liked her and only her. But she didn't truly put up much of a fight when Aunt Zelda asked Mr. Kraft to the school dance. Thanks Aunt Hilda. But even than I wasn't worried because I knew that it would only be a matter of time that Aunt Zelda would see Mr. Kraft's flaws once more and than finally Willard Kraft would be out of my life. Expect at school that is.

But she just grew more fond of him and started dating him three times a week. At first Mr. Kraft was the same at school so I knew that even with Aunt Zelda he wouldn't be nicer. But than he started to be meaner towards us and I knew that I had to rid us Spellman of Willard Kraft. Not solely for my own shake; but Aunt Zelda's also. Because who knows what Mr. Kraft would have done once he had Aunt Zelda locked in marriage. He could begin to harm her and I couldn't allow that to happen.

So Aunt Hilda and I thought it would be best to bring his first wife, Lucy, back and allow her to take Mr. Kraft away for good. But that was until we learned she was a witch and was slowly poisoning Mr. Kraft. Aunt Hilda didn't have a problem with the witch part but even she saw that poisoning was wrong. I felt guilty once I realized how much pain Aunt Zelda truly was in upon losing Mr. Kraft. I had to tell her the truth about Lucy and what I had done.

I had to keep up with the sappy nicknames that they had given each other, _monkey_, and _ZuZu_. ZuZu I ask you? What sort of nickname is that? I mean _Zelly_ is a much better one for Aunt Zelda. But if Mr. Kraft _ever_ calls her that than I would happily and personally zap him into a pineapple and never return him to normal until after Aunt Zelda has passed away. Which would be at least four hundred years or more. By than I will be an old witch myself and I can finally order Willard Kraft out of my life for good.

Things continued along these lines for months until yesterday when Aunt Zelda had eagerly informed Aunt Hilda, Salem and myself that Mr. Kraft was going to be proposing to her. Let's just say that even up in the moon Aunt Zelda could hear our screams of agony. When we got back to the manor she had the _I'm not pleased with you_ look on her face. I had to tell Valerie at school and she couldn't believe it either.

I tried to be rude to him but I only hurt Valerie when I was practicing so I knew that I couldn't go that route. So I figured if I could find one teeny tiny thing that I liked about Mr. Kraft than I could last until College. Which is just a year and four months away. But I couldn't find one; so I knew that I had to somehow stop Aunt Zelda before she said yes. But than I saw how truly excited she was and knew that I couldn't break her heart. Not again. I couldn't hurt my aunt. So Aunt Hilda and I went up to my room and I put two silent spells on us.

We almost made it through dinner when Harvey arrived and told me he loved me – I couldn't tell him back because I didn't have my voice. He walked away hurt. I went back into the manor so I could go up to my room to remove the spell but than I walked into a silent movie. It had to play out before it ended and I could finally tell Harvey that I loved him. But in the silent movie Aunt Zelda finally found out that Mr. Kraft was truly a villain. But she said it was just a movie and she walked back into the dining room so she could pull Mr. Kraft off to a more quiet and private spot of the house.

Well Aunt Hilda and I just had to spy and listen to the uggh propose. So we by passed the dinning room and stood side of the living room and watched as Aunt Zelda asked Mr. Kraft to get down on one knee and we could see how truly excited and giddy she was as he slowly and awkward started to ask her to do ….. his taxes.

Yes that is right …. Mr. Willard Kraft just wanted Aunt Zelda to do his taxes. He had build up my beloved Aunt's hopes for a spring wedding just for stupid taxes. He should have realized that the hints he had given her would lead her to believe that he was thinking of marriage. But no he's a stupid man who only thinks of his own miserable self that he just figured my Aunt knew what he was going for.

I had to hold Aunt Hilda back from rushing into the living room; but I was fighting my own needs to rush in and pound on Mr. Kraft and finally beat the hell out of him and throw him out of the manor. But than Aunt Zelda grabbed the flower vase and cracked it on top of his head. I knew than that Aunt Zelda had the situation under control and I dragged Aunt Hilda back to the kitchen so we could go back and join Harvey, and Valerie in the dinning room.

After everyone had left and we were going upstairs to bed Aunt Zelda said that after she and Mr. Kraft talked they decided to go steady. Both Aunt Hilda and I squealed in joy. Don't ask me why because we weren't joyful. But I quickly told Aunt Zelda that we were just happy that she and Mr. Kraft weren't getting married.

Here and now I Sabrina Spellman is going to get Mr. Willard Kraft out of my Aunt Zelda's life and heart. After seeing Aunt Zelda's crushed expression over not getting a marriage proposal from him I knew that I couldn't allow her to be hurt by him ever again. I will find ways to show Aunt Zelda his true character and than she'll drop him like hot lead. She'll get over this romantic disappointment and move on.

Right?


End file.
